Through the Realms
by JustAnotherSuperheroFangirl
Summary: Young Alora Thornsiff is just an average girl until she finds a mysterious necklace in her grandmother's attic. The gem takes her on an epic adventure, along which she discovers many things about her allegedly dead parents and even herself. Rated T for very minimal violence and romance.
1. Chapter 1: Cold as Ice

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any characters or other themes from this story except my OCs.** ** _DON'T YOU DARE COPY MY OCS OR IDEAS._** It is frowned upon, and you are smart enough to make your own characters. This is one of my first full-fledged stories as I am in middle school, so tell me iof I screwed up. Requests and comments are always open, and enjoy the story!

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Chapter One

Cold as Ice

Heimdall was looking over the Nine Realms, watching the Midgardians go about their lives, when someone up behind him. He turned around to see a man in an emerald green cloak that covered his face. "Ah, hello. I have been awaiting your arrival," Heimdall grested the man, "To what do I owe this visit?" "You are foolish to try and protect Midgard. The people are simply _begging_ for a leader. Soon they shall all bow before me! Join me, Heimdall, and together we shall rule the Nine Realms!" the man said. "You know I shall never join you," Heimdall rhetorted, and the man held out his hand. Heimdall felt the cold running up his body, and he didn't even have to look down to know that his limbs had been encased in ice. The man proceeded to draw a glowing blue scepter from the folds of his cloak. "Oh, but you will." the man replied, pressing his staff to Heimdall's chest. Heimdall felt as if ice was running through his veins as the man took control of his mind. Heimdall's golden eyes slowly turned to icy blue, and the other man took off his cloak. He had jet-black hair and deep green eyes that seemed to penetrate your soul. "Awaiting your command, Master Loki," Heimdall said in timeless, expressionless voice. Loki laughed as he admired his new servant, and remarked, "At long last, I shall be the ruler of the Nine Realms!"

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you thought in the comments, and please say something if you have a suggestion or request!

Ta-Ta For Now,

JustAnotherSuperheroFangirl


	2. Chapter 2: To Grandmother's House We Go

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while!(I'm not dead!) Anyhoo, hope you're enjoying this as much as I am, and don't forget to follow this story for more!

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

 **Chapter 2**

To Grandmother's House We Go

Alora sat in the passenger seat of Miss Opal's tiny blue car, watching as tree after tree passed by the window. After what felt like an eternity, the car finally pulled into Alora's grandmother's driveway. She jumped out of the car, slammed the door shut, and ran up the cobbled path to her grandmother's front door. Alora knocked, and a small, stout old woman answered the door. "Oh, hello Alora dear!" her grandmother greeted her. "Come in and I'll get you some cocoa." Alora and her guardian walked in, and Alora took up a soft armchair. She loved her grandmother's house, with its jade green walls, comfortable furniture, and the way it always smelled like freshly ground spices. After a few minutes, her grandmother's brought out the cocoa, along with a plate of freshly baked cookies. The cocoa was rich and creamy, and the cookies chewy and delicious, just the way she liked them. Once, when she was little, Alora had told her grandmother that her cooking was the best in the world, to which she had replied with a chuckle, "In this one, maybe!" The remark made no sense to Alora at the time, but she figured it would come to her soon enough. She had no idea how right she was.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Well, there's chapter two! As always, comments and follows are greatly appreciated, and I'd love to hear your feedback, ideas, and questions! Requests are always open, and thanks for reading!


End file.
